The call of ghost
by Landon Donovan
Summary: Story taking part to the opening match of 2015 AFC Asian Cup. Australia vs. Kuwait, the battle. But also, from this, the mystery of the 2015 AFC Asian Cup, the biggest and most mysterious Asian Cup, is about to revealed... Alongside The Doraemons, would be Tom and Jerry, and famous people taking parts in the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**It happened before The Doraemons and Tom, Jerry suddenly meeting Jintan…**

…

…

…

* * *

#####

9 January, 2015

20:00

Melbourne, Australia

 _Melbourne Rectangular Stadium…_

The biggest tournament, the tournament, called AFC Asian Cup, was finally held in Australia. Since Australia joined Asia, Australia had emerged to become a continental power. However, 4 years ago, they lost to the final, into the hand of Doraemon's homeland, Japan.

So Doraroos, the member of Australian team, the symbol of the Socceroos, came on and prepared for the battle.

"Well done, brothers!"

"Tim Cahill!" Doraroos said: "Since when you participated in Asian Cup?"

"2007, Australia's first tournament." Tim Cahill smiled: "From then, we proved times and times…"

With this confirm, Doraroos bowed his head down, but not like a loser way, but with a respectful way. Manager Ange Postecoglou, who in charge of Australian team, told something to Cahill that notice about a soul who was in somewhere through the stadium… but Cahill did not tell to Roos, in fear of trouble…

Melbourne Rectangular, with over 26.000 spectators, had been in burning fire…

The Doraemons was visited as a special guests, therefore, they were granted a VIP place. Tom and Jerry attended like normal guests.

AFC Asian Cup was calling. As in Kuwaiti side, manager Nabil Maâloul, a Tunisian, had told something about a strange dream…

"What was that dream?"

Captain of Kuwaiti team, Musaed Neda, quickly arrived. He said: "والسيد نبيل، يجب أن تقوم الخروج الآن!" ( _Mr. Nabil, you must go out now!_ ) He opened his eyes, and so, he left out from the tunnel, and ready…

…

But in somewhere…

A boy sat down. He just looked into the sky. He mentioned to the friend, who died 10 years ago…

…

In frontier, coach Postecoglou smelt it…

"That's it! I hate to have something here. Tell the ghost… I'm coming after the end of the match." Mark Bresciano, who stood in the left, also surprised…

Later, two national icons: Doraroos (Australia) and Dora Neda (Kuwait), shook hand together. Both are members of The Doraemons oversea, nothing difference between them.

"I hope you are ready for a surprise, Roos!"

"Not today, Arab brother."

Uzbek referee Ravshan Irmatov called: "OK, now let's move out and let the game begin!" Players of two teams had quickly grabbed children's hands, and took them out of the tunnel.

The game started… 2015 AFC Asian Cup, began! Australia vs. Kuwait, match day 1!

…

…

…

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please stands for the national anthem of Australia and Kuwait! **STARTING WITH THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF KUWAIT!** "

…

" _وطني الكويت سلمت للمجد_  
 _وعلى جبينك طالع السعد_  
 _وطني الكويت_ _وطني الكويت_  
 _وطني الكويت سلمت للمجد_ _"_

 _(_ _Kuwait, my country, may you be safe and glorious!_ _  
_ _May you always enjoy good fortune!_ _  
_ _You are the cradle of my ancestors,_ _  
_ _Who put down its memory._ _)_

"AND NOW, **IS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF AUSTRALIA!** "

" _Australian all let us rejoice,_

 _For we are young and free;_

 _We have golden soils and wealth for toils;_

 _Our home is girt by sea;_

 _Our land above the nature's gifts_

 _Of beauty rich and rare;_

 _In hist'ry's page, let every stage_

 _Advance Australia Fair._

 _In joyful strains then let us sing,_

 _Advance Australia Fair!"_

Both Doraroos and Doraneda had a lot of feelings for it… but with Angelos Postecoglou, he looked…

…weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, the game began!

Australia vs. Kuwait in a battle where Australia needed to focus on their unlikely enemy, the Kuwaitis. Australians vs. Kuwaitis, Ange Postecoglou vs. Nabil Maâloul, Mile Jedinak vs. Musaed Neda, Doraroos vs. Doraneda! 2015 AFC Asian Cup had started!

In few minutes early…

"Send the ball!"

"CATCH IT!" Voice from Aziz Behich. Meanwhile, Postecoglou just warned by his eyes: "Don't lose the ball! You know why Greece won Euro 2004 while Turkey did not?" Behich himself is a Turk, so he said nothing…

"Oh shit…"

Wang Dora mentioned to Tom: "Are you seriously thinking about a victory for the Socceroos?" Tom said nothing…

The Gulf side played slowly…

And then…

#####

Meanwhile, on the stadium, suddenly, a voice of a girl, she smiled in front of the boy…

"Jintan?"

"Huh?" Jintan always felt a cold wind throast his neck, despite the stadium was really hot…

…

#####

In 8', the Kuwaitis got a corner kick. And so be it… Mathew Ryan, he warned his partners to focus on someone…

"Hey, don't be blind, okay?"

In Kuwaiti side, they spoke about a sudden attack. A man, who took responsibility for the corner kick, …, told that he would do the best…

"بأس، الان، آخذ نفسي الكرة!" ( _Okay, now, take my ball!_ )

He kicked a stunning kick, and it quickly came into… Hold! Not Musaed Neda, it was Hussein Al-Fadhel! CHAOS! AND…

Oh my God! GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! 1-0 for Kuwait! A shocking goal from Hussein Al-Fadhel as entire of Melbourne turn silent. What a shock goal! Doraneda came and took a hit from Al-Fadhel, a sign of goal! Ryan blamed someone of Australia's defenders for this…

Dora-med III jumped, because Saudi Arabia and Kuwait are brothers… Dora-the-Kid and Doraroos just bowed their heads down…

#####

Now, the score was 1-0 for Kuwait, as for Jinta Yadomi, he saw something… strange. Before going to Australia from an invitation to escape the Winter for a while, he had visited his friend's grave, Menma. And now…

His feelings got an attraction: impossible for him…

"Hah? Wait…"

…

#####

Getting through 21', Australia 0-1 Kuwait at that moment, manager Postecoglou still felt no worry on it. It turned the feeling of Doraroos more heat…

"Really, Mr. Spartan?"

"You misunderstand me, Roos. They would have to taste it!" Ange smiled. So, what Angelos brought a plan?

About it, Tim Cahill, Jedinak, to Bresciano, both were unsuccessfully break through.

"What is that Greek thinking?"

Doraroos just yelled: "COME BACK AND DO NOT GIVE UP, OK?" They nodded, as for the Samoan man, Timothy Cahill, step up! Australia now had launched a full counter-attack, after being threatened by Kuwait many times…

Dora-the-Kid just bowed his head down again… Dora-rinho confronted him: "It is fine, don't worry!" Dora-the-Kid laughed: "Really?" Looked like Kid couldn't hold his feeling. Tom and Jerry even could not stand for it. Getting straight, into 26', the score still 1-0 for Kuwait… in Melbourne.

#####

After thinking being blind, Jinta Yadomi just speeded up. He thought he was crazy…

"Nahh, Menma was dead, I could not let it happen again…"

It was 29'. But surprisingly, coach Postecoglou, by somehow, noticed to him. He didn't aware about that. Why?

Because…

"Jintan? Are you… still there…"

Was that Menma?

#####

Doraroos had to wait so long, but Postecoglou focused in the stand, not talking to him. He focused to stand B…

It was 31'. Australia was seeking for an attack again, ball was sent to the player, Massimo Luongo. Luongo, now, found that was 32', decided to kick. It was considered a pass, but waited, it…

It crossed to a Kuwaiti defender, but he missed the ball. The ball was given to Cahill! Cahill SHOT! OH MY GOD! A **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1!** Tim Cahill, the Samoan giant, scored 1-1!

Doraroos jumped and danced: "GOAL! GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Dora-the-Kid also cheered for him too! Australia 1-1 Kuwait, now Melbourne was on fire! Nabil Maâloul touched into his face…

"لعنة…" ( _The curse…_ )

Doraroos watched Cahill punched the corner's flagpost, as he came through and yelled: " **GOAL FOR THE DOWN UNDER!** " Wow, a copy from Megan Rapinoe's _GOAL FOR THE USA!_

Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch joined the happiness. Australia 1-1 Kuwait!

#####

About Jinta, the noise from the goal afterward caused him to notice about Tim Cahill. He totally not realized Menma…

Was there… everyone wondered why Postecoglou just noticed about Jinta's place, but no one knew. Even so, he still cheered for the goal of Tim Cahill.

"Well done, Timothy!"

"My best, Ange!"

Jinta felt down, he saw Timothy Filiga Cahill, and he was dreaming to become like him. Then…

"Do you… feel… okay?"

He heard it! Menma! Menma had died, but… how? She had rest in peace… but why? Why she…

#####

Kid and El Matadora laughed: "GOAL! HAHAHA!" They continued to watch as Baron van Dora, a British man, with Doramich, later came to the reserved seats.

"Sorry for being late, guys!"

"No prob, Sirs!" El Matadora laughed: "It is gonna fun!" Dora-the-Kid and Doraemon said something about the match, but note that, only Doraemon listened to Baron later…

Meanwhile, after being equalized, Kuwait launched some sudden attacks, but they failed to score a single goal! Kuwait's forwards formed a disaster strike…

"حزمة الحطب!" ( _FAGGOT!_ )

Mathew Ryan blocked all the kicks, as for the Socceroos defenders also worked harder… They never wished for another Kuwaiti goal again.

"HERE! HERE! Spiranovic!"

Matthew Spiranovic, with high experience, blocked the poor moving squad of Kuwait. It was 37'.

#####

And in 39', Jinta smelt the dead's voice closer and closer. He soon realized that, he must face it! She could be anywhere!

"Meiko! Where are you?"

But the noise from Australian fans prevented him from an answer… Too bad Postecoglou had enough time to found…

About Jintan, he…

"Menma?"

Menma stood up, flying from the sky. Only he could see her, no one could. She flew down…

"Jinta… Jinta… I… I…"

"I thought you were… rest in peace?"

#####

And so… while Jinta and Menma tried to connect, the eyes of manager Postecoglou, turned white. He came back to Doraroos…

"Roos, tell to Mirjalol Qosimov, we will meet in Melbourne tonight!"

"Why did you ask this Uzbekistan's manager…"

"Just do it!" then Postecoglou came back and commanded the team…

…

In 45', when referee Irmatov tried to whistle, suddenly… HOLD ON, A SUDDEN DEATH ATTACK! A KICK! MAYBE A HEADER! IT IS… **GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-1 for Australia, thanks Massimo Luongo! What just happened?

Oh, so when the Kuwaitis were being distracted from the moves of Cahill, Bresciano and Jedinak, Luongo received a pass from Ivan Franjic and his header was too high for Hameed Youssef, goalkeeper of Kuwait! 2-1 for the Australian Down Under!

About it, Manager Postecoglou took the phone and called Roos:

"Doraroos, call Qosimov for me! I have a lot of job to do with him!"

"WHAT?" Doraroos amazed, but he did not know how… So he contacted to Qosimov, who was in Sydney for the sleep…

…

#####

And so be it, Meiko Honma's soul… she was…

And she was there. The call from the goal, scored by Luongo, caused her to step up again. From the death, she returned back like a ghost. She was now…

"Jintan? Are you feeling worry?"

Jintan was watching the match, turned shock when he saw Menma. Menma was dead… and she had gone… but why?

The story, Jintan shook his head. He thought he was mad. Quickly as possible, Ravshan Irmatov allowed to end the first half, ending with 2-1 lead for Australia.

What a story! Menma tried to get close, but Jintan seemed making distance. Only there, he could feel safe. But Ange Postecoglou…

#####

"Hurry, Cahill! We have our own private job to do!"

Postecoglou said to Cahill like that. Timothy Cahill turned weird: "What happened?" Postecoglou talked to Cahill for a while, as Cahill opened his eyes bigger and bigger…

"No way!"

"Yes, I need that soul! Quickly before late!"

"But we have only 15'…"

"That's why we must hurry!"

So this was what happened before. Nothing well at all. But Doraroos, The Doraemons, Doraneda and Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch both felt strange about it…

"Where are they going?"

…

#####

About that, Jintan quickly got escaping from her. He was too scared to face up…

"No, she had rested in peace… how…"

But be honest, nothing would be better at all… Jintan was still too shocked, even, feared. He did not believe on his eyes. Menma tried. She screamed, but her voice only he could listen, others did not. Surprisingly…

"There it is! The girl! The dead girl!"

Uh oh…

#####

Cahill and Postecoglou founded Menma! They locked…

"Now, I will need you. Don't go!"

"But… why? Only Jinta can see me. Who are they?" Menma too scared about Cahill and Ange. These Australian men locked her as their target, now they would get her. They got closer and closer, but too many fans, as Menma was a ghost, she managed to escape! Cahill and Ange used full speed.

"GET HER!"

Bresciano also trapped. He only waited Menma…

"You are mine!"

So be it! Three Socceroos players and a ghost, they were following crazily. However, due to many people,…

"I GOT IT!"

Mark jumped but he lost the tracks! Then Menma disappeared again! Mark Bresciano, Tim Cahill, Ange Postecoglou, both three had missed…

"Oh no!"

…

However, it had passed over 5 minutes, so they delayed it, to wait another chance. They called all the Socceroos players, and get in…

With The Doraemons, they never understood. Even Tom and Jerry, Butch, Spike

What was happened to them?


	3. Chapter 3

Second half recalled! Now, manager Postecoglou and all the squad followed his order…

"Here! If you wanna eliminate the Kuwaitis, then this is your chance!"

They listened from the order, by Postecoglou and granted by Cahill. It was eventually accepted by Cahill for the plan! Meanwhile Maâloul tried a lot, but he did not know what to do…

…

The Australians began to launch an offensive in the second half. Just like Kid, Nichov and Matadora expected.

"Game on…"

Battlefield Australia vs. Kuwait continued. As for the host, leading 2-1 was not enough!

"ATTACK! ATTACK! FULL ATTACK!"

They stilled not give up! The Kuwaitis of Nabil Maâloul now only knew to defend the line and hoping for a surprise attack. Kuwait of 2011 AFC Asian Cup qualification, was not again!

"وقف لهم! وقف لهم الآن!" ( _Stop them! Stop them now!_ )

…

#####

Meanwhile…

Jintan returned to watch the match. However, his feelings, was not well.

"How could her… she was dead many years…"

He wondered why…

#####

About the match, Cahill got the ball, sent to Behich. The Australians launched a counter-attack in 56', and their attacks were not stalled.

"WOW!"

Doraroos amazed about Postecoglou's skills! Postecoglou, despite looked fat, and having Greek face, seemed to be more intelligent. He asked…

"I never thought… before the tournament, the people were all worried about Australia…"

"Don't mind and keep your brain focus!" Postecoglou smiled after answering. And so be it, Tom, Jerry, Spike watched the game, sitting near Ange, must be…

"Damn, listening to Roos and Ange! Ange said he 'don't feel worry'. He is right!"

And so, the game moved on as Massimo Luongo sent to Kruse, even… Leckie or Troisi! Suddenly, in 61', Kruse was on the line…

"I will make a sudden threat!"

"الغازي لا اليوم، بيضاء!" ( _Not today, white invader!_ ) Sultan Al Enezi chased behind and he fouled to Kruse… oh my! Ravshan Irmatov pointed on a penalty! Now the Australians were in front, might be 3-1!

"But I…" Al Enezi reacted to Irmatov, but Irmatov shook his head and continued to allow a penalty…

Mile Jedinak, captain, took responsibility…

"Go Socceroos…"

And he…

He…

HE…

…

…

…

" **GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 3-1 for Socceroos!** " Doraroos and Dora-the-Kid yelled when Mile Jedinak scored 3-1…

#####

Mile Jedinak scored… yes, but Jinta aw Menma. She always distracted his match. Now… Jinta asked:

"What are you doing Menma?"

"I, I just come and visit you… but I think… you cannot stay alone…"

"But you are dead… you have rested in peace…"

The story between them, were not really ended… So she must come back. But when she tried to think a reason, Ange surprisingly captured their scene. Postecoglou, how could he see her? Menma was gone, and Ange is a living…

#####

"Ange?" It was 70', as he'd replaced Tim Cahill by Tomislav Juric. He was about to send Kruse out and Nathan Burns in. But Ange looked to the stand, again…

And Doraroos shook his body: "Are you okay?" Ange looked back…

"I'm sorry, sorry for forgot you!"

"It is fine, but what are you looking for?" Roos suspected that Ange was looking for something, but he never knew. Doraemon was the only one who cared on Ange's different characters…

"What is he doing and what did he want?"

Finally, Burns in, Kruse out! Nathan Burns was elected to play on this match. The Kuwaitis launched some attacks, but could damage nothing!

"لماذا هذه البيض مدعوون للاتحاد الآسيوي؟" ( _Why these whites are invited to the AFC?_ )

With Kuwait's Nabil Maâloul, he would never answer. The Arabs in Middle East are different to North African Arabs, so their suspicious could be understood. He encouraged: "لا يهمني ما كنت أفكر، ولكن يجب أن تلعب مثل لديك شيء! الانتقال في الكويت!" ( _I don't care what are you thinking, but you should play like you have nothing left! Move on Kuwait!_ )

It was 75'…

#####

And Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch felt disappointed…

"Man, Kuwait is now nothing but a bunch of joke!"

"Hahahaha, Kuwait is rich but SUCK!"

"Ok I will go to toilet for a while. Keep my seat." Tom said to Butch as he went into a WC. In there, he took a moment, but when he was inside, he heard…

"But… why? Menma, I respect you… but you are no longer living…"

"…"

Tom did not understand. He heard "no longer living". Was the boy talking to the death? Tom felt strange…

"What are they talking about?"

Tom left the WC and heard a lot of new from it. And later…

"Oh my God!"

#####

It was 84'. Tom quickly returned to his seat and he started to speak with The Doraemons and other friends. But they only laughed…

"Hahahaha, speaking with ghost? Are you crazy?"

"This is real?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA What a joke!"

But with Doraemon, he did not think the same… Doraemon, watching all Ange's moves, quickly answered: "Tom is right! Something is gonna very strange!"

"WHAT?" Wang Dora was amazed: "How can you think…"

"Not a joke! Look!" Doraemon pointed at Ange, as Ange was still focusing on the stade, even himself still hold control to the Socceroos. He said:

"MOVE! CHANGE THE LINE!"

It was 87'. Australia 3-1 Kuwait! The Australians continued their tracks to seek another goal. However, Kuwait played defending, marked trouble for the host.

"Ange?" Doraroos asked. Most of his time he just spent to watch, so he listened to Roos's demand. Roos wanted him to do something before Kuwait can find an equalizer. Then…

"Do not worry, it is on my plan!"

And they watched…

#####

Outside Melbourne Rectangular, a man stepped outside… He was not there to watch the match…

"Well said, Ange."

He did listen from a message by Ange: "Something is really strange! Go to Melbourne now! HURRY!" This guy must be…

"Okey so'ngra, men hozir ov bilan shug'ullanasiz!" ( _Okay then, I'm going to hunt now!_ )

He listened the ghost voice, he smelt it…

#####

In 90+2', a counter-offensive led by Jedinak! Ball was under Mathew Leckie.

"MAT! THE BALL!"

The Kuwaitis defended. As soon as possible they blocked the moves of Leckie. Leckie lost the ball…

"لقد جعلت! لا يوجد هدف أكثر لأستراليا!" ( _We made it! No more goal for Australia!_ )

But too bad… James Troisi grabbed the ball and…

…

"OH **GOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 4-1 for Australia! A total victory!"

James Troisi scored the last! Now Kuwait would blame no one, but themselves, for their mistakes. Australia 4-1 Kuwait in Melbourne! Doraemon and Dora-rinho cheered: "Well done!" Ange Postecoglou slapped his hands, as for the match would end.

Just like expected…

…

…

…

…

…

"OVER! Australia 4-1 Kuwait! Ravshan Irmatov said about ending the match! Yes it has! Australia 4-1 Kuwait! End of story! Socceroos deserved 3 points from that."

The game ended with Australia 4-1 Kuwait!

#####

However, Jintan, after listening, he saw Menma's spirit once again disappeared. He never knew…

"What did she want exactly?"

…

#####

And so be it, Ange and the team left Melbourne with smiles. Tomorrow, they would go to Sydney. The Doraemons, with Tom and Jerry's gang, cheered Roos, meanwhile, Doraneda, calmed his face and left the stade…

"Bravo Ange!"

"Well done!"

They still laughed. So… Ange Postecoglou had stated this: they would join the late dinner in a restaurant. The players chose to relax, so he would go alone with Doraroos. The Doraemons with Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch had accepted the invitation.

And they walked away. However,…

…

…

…

It was just the beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

And so be it, the team of Australia, all of them, went to relax. Only Postecoglou, receiving the call from a man named Qosimov, decided to wait in Atlantis Restaurant. Only waiting for this…

"WOOHOO!"

At late of the day, when the sky was darkened with the light moon, Ange Postecoglou entered to the restaurant. They said a lot. And a lot of laugh in here. So many people! They were the rich in Australia!

"Keep silent in here and don't laugh much okay?" Doraroos warned all of his friends before they got in. They knew and they grabbed their own gadgets, put it down. However, Ange chose to sit outside while Roos and his friends sat… in another table, far from Ange only 1 table.

"Huh?"

"Angelos…" Kid tried but Roos prevented! He suddenly did realize that Ange would have a private meeting with Uzbekistan's Mirjalol Qosimov. Mirjalol, a former Uzbekistan's star, now becoming manager for the second time, just took a feeling and…

He had in! He walked in, like a gentleman. His English was bad, but at least he knew where to do:

"Ange!"

"Qosimov! It has been a long time!" Ange laughed as hugging Mirjalol: "How old are you now, my fellow Uzbek compatriot?"

"Too old, to realize! But you see something?"

"Of course! Well, there is a boy, whose his girlfriend was dead for over many years ago! But her spirit is really special for me! I need to occupy it and changed her heart before the spirit go back!"

"Go back to where?"

"You will see!" Ange smiled big: "And you will." He said to Mirjalol and they, that, really went to the restaurant!

They watched it.

"Well said so! The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry's gang, move on!" Doraroos came out and said to all the brothers. They did realize it…

"Okay then…"

When they went in, they surprisingly recognized the boy! The boy, with East Asian face and East Asian background. No wonder. Ange and Mirjalol were getting close to him.

"Hey hey heeeeeey…"

"It is so surprised!" Wang Dora said: "So technically the boy Ange and Mirjalol are getting close is…"

…

#####

Jinta Yadomi sat down, he tried to forget it. Not have much money, he just wanna finish the disk for sure.

"What's happening? Am I crazy?"

Sitting in front of him, were two old men. One of them wore like a gentleman, while other wore a blue coat, with the word "Uzbekistan" behind. They called:

"Hey! Give me a champagne! An Italian one!"

"An Italian champagne? The d'Sicilia?"

"Yes! One for me, and one for my friend!" Ange spoke loud but polite: "I will wait as long as I can." Then, he started to notice…

Behind him, Menma still followed. She saw him and saw… both Ange and Mirjalol, she was too afraid. She had died, but her spirit could still be seen, by not only Jintan, but also Ange. With Mirjalol, she did not know.

"What are they looking from me?"

#####

Ange started:

"Well, hello kid."

"What? Who are you guys?" Jintan had to be amaze, even shocked about their appearances: "But but but…"

"Calm down kid! No one will scare you!" Ange calmed Jintan quickly: "Hate to say, but kid, you know where I come from."

They just looked into the table, watching the boy – Jintan – who was getting scared about Ange and Mirja's appearances.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I want…" Mirjalol Qosimov gave a picture painted by his own hands. He could not see the ghost, but he could hear their voices and their moves: "You do realize that?"

Jintan's eyes opened: "It was Menma!" Mirjalol obiviously knew Meiko. When he was still on Uzbekistan team, he had secretly spent a trip to Japan. He just looked like Go Seonji, a Tang General of Korean descent when he came to Japan…

…

…

…

"So you know her?" Jintan asked. Mirja just laughed: "Not all information of the girl. But when I returned back after retiring from football, I seeked anything from her, but turning out, she died." Only with this, Mirja just took a step: "So now, I need her! If she can do anything best, bring her, kid."

Watching the words, never felt scarier, only that, the boy, Jintan, tried to watch behind. He saw none…

#####

"What are they mocking to?" Dora-rinho asked: "Why?"

"Shut up! We will know soon!" Dora-the-Kid calmed all…

#####

They really saw it! Ghost of Menma and the body of Jintan! They smelt it.

"Okay girl! No one would scare you. C'mon!"

Qosimov tried to call her spirit. For the man who served Uzbekistan team before, it was not too hard.

"Hoho, calm down, girl!"

She was still too afraid to walk out. Turning out, Ange called: "Come to me, don't fear. You will be fine." Spirit of Menma then…

#####

"WTF?" Tom wanna ask but Doraroos prevented: "Don't do anything right now!"

"Right in honest, what is exactly Angelos thinking?" Doraemon asked now. He really wanted to know the real meaning of Ange's plan…"

#####

So be it, Ange Postecoglou thought: "It must be done!" So he decided to force himself, to take charge and change the climate here: "Mirja, now, is my turn." Mirja was summoning Menma's spirit, hearing the voice, also nodded: "Go ahead, kangaroo."

Also, in here, a player of Iraq, Younis Mahmoud, could be easily recognized. Only that, he…

"What the fuck? I will not stay here! I will leave this place now! Bunch of Uzbek and Aussie came here will make trouble."

#####

Meanwhile, the gang of Tom and Jerry were spending time to watch anti-Barcelona videos…

"Lol, look the faggot Messi and Barca, ahahahaha…"

They did not laugh big, if anyone knew they would be kicked.

"I love Real Madrid!"

Suddenly, Doraemon called Tom: "Guys! It is time! He is…" They turned off the video, and…

…

…

"Huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ange Postecoglou, by somehow, still waited...

"Are you ready, Mirja?"

"What to ready?" Mirjalol amazed. Then, he found his meaning...

And...

#####

Doraemon saw it...

"No way! Ange is..."

Tom and Jerry both watched his moves...

#####

Meiko Honma, despite she did not know what's wrong, still decided to appear. Only Ange and Jintan could see her, as she had died.

"Well... if you want... What did you really want from me, sir?" Menma asked in fear.

"So... I do think, what's wrong? Why are you getting fears about the truth? I'm not going to hurt you." Ange calmed her spirit.

"I do wonder, not why..."

"So... why are you scared?" Ange mentioned that when she escaping away from Ange in Melbourne Rectangular.

"This is why. Please, I know you are dead, but... if you help me, I will grant to you all everything I can do."

"Really?" Menma thought a lot. Even Jintan even never mentioned. Mirjalol and Ange saw close to success, had decided to form it...

"Now, combine with me!"

"If you say so..."

#####

Dora-the-Kid could not believe what was happening. He never even believed it was real.

"This is total insane!"

"Madness!" Wang Dora yelled: "THIS IS MADNESS!"

#####

Ange Postecoglou began the annexation... looked like a call to convince Menma enter to his body. Mirjalol Qosimov was one of the main perpatrator.

"Okay, now, begin. COMBINE!"

Ange raised his hand, he waited the news...

"Well done, now, let's start it for sure!"

Menma never felt...

...

...

...

#####

So...

"No way, they are combining, I am crazy!" Dora-med III was mad. As he was watching it...

He knew nothing is really...

#####

Who would know? Only a light...


End file.
